the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Destined for Hardship
"Is this really you?" "Yes." "I can't believe you." "You don't even begin to understand." A story by Firey. <3 Prompt Lilyfoot was destined to betray everyone from the very beginning. So why can't she betray Cedarfang? Blurb Lilyfoot was different from the other cats in FlameClan. She was usually quiet and affable, and Cedarfang loved that of her. What he didn't know was the truth behind Lilyfoot's quiet demeanor and the way she seemed to act. Prologue ...when it's hard to decide what to do... "You're late." The she-cat cowered slightly, "I'm sorry, but I was out on patrol, so I couldn't come tonight." She blinked, as if waiting for a harsh reply. "Huh, patrols, you shouldn't be wasting your time on such things." "You know it's not my choice." The she-cat reminded him. "Oh Ubaxa, I'm sure you could avoid doing them. Patrols are no reason for you to be late to a meeting like this one. We're getting to the important part of your job." The she-cat rolled her eyes, "I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I have to skip all my patrols. Shadefern will kill me!" "I think you would be doing the killing, Ubaxa." The she-cat sighed, "Yeah, yeah, but still. Why do you bother calling me 'ubaxa' anyways? It's not like I know what that means." "It's a good way to describe you." "So a word that you made up describes me?" Her mew was now scornful, "That doesn't make me feel very pleasant." "It's not made up, sevgili, not that you would understand what that means either." The dark shadows of the cat shifted slightly. The she-cat sat down with a huff, "You're always acting mysterious, but what is the purpose of all this except that it's my 'fate'?" "Be patient, sevgili." "Don't tell me to 'be patient', you spend all your time sulking here in these dark shadows, while I do all your dirty work in the Clans." "You asked for the privilege, Ubaxa, don't forget that." "Yes I know, like you ever let me forget that I asked to be the one to infiltrate the Clans." She sighed miserable, "Now I wish I hadn't." "Is something bothering you, Ubaxa?" "No..." She hesitated, "Nothing, nothing at all." The cat in the shadows snarled, "You shouldn't be letting other things or cats distract you, Ubaxa, you will fail if you do." She sighed again, then glared at the cat. "If you be more clear on what I should do, maybe I won't get distracted as easily?" "Who is it, sevgili?" "What?" "Who is your dear tom?" The she-cat didn't respond, her eyes on the tom in the shadows, "That's none of your business." She snapped. "Just be ready, Ubaxa, the time is near, sevgili." ...when you are destined for one thing... Chapter One ...when life takes away what you want... Lilyfoot stretched as she yawned. Today was the Hunt. She couldn't wait to be out there, catching more prey than the others. She was considered the best hunter in FlameClan. Her lip curled in distaste as she remembered what her leader, Runestar, had told the Clan. StreamClan and SkyClan were joining in for the Hunt. It was the Grand Hunt this year. The Clans would compete against each other. It was supposed to bring peace to the Clans. She quickly pawed a mouse out of the fresh-kill pile and trotted outside, taking it to her usual hidden spot. "Hey, don't go to the Hunt today." Lilyfoot heard a hiss. She whipped around and glared at the messenger for the Shadows. "What do you want?" she sighed, "Of course I'm going to the Hunt!" "The Shadow Leader picked up some poor rogue, and she wants you over to hear his story and who you need to target." "And why is this my job?" "You signed up for it, didn't you?" Lilyfoot sighed, and picked up the mouse anyways. Maybe she could eat there, or the Shadows would demand some kind of payment for who knows what. They slipped through the undergrowth, and quickly darted into Shadows' camp. "Leader? She's here now." The messanger called out respectfully. "Ah, Ubaxa, you've joined us now." The way the hidden Shadows Leader called her "Ubaxa" just made her shiver. She felt like she knew that word, but it was hidden deep in her lost past. "What's my assignment," Lilyfoot sighed. One filthy and skinny looking kit toddled up to her. He looked gaunt and his bones were peeking out of his pelt. Lilyfoot muttered and dropped her mouse and offered it to him. He hungrily grabbed it and the Shadows rogues watched grudging as the kit ate his fill. "My mother..." he began slowly, "she was killed by a cat in SkyClan the other day. I heard there was a rogue group that helped get revenge for cats, so I came to ask." "What was the Clan cat like?" Lilyfoot queried. "She had a cream colored pelt, and blue eyes." A cream colored pelt... A she-cat in SkyClan with blue eyes? Oh right, the warrior Creampelt. "How was your mother killed?" Lilyfoot liked making the cats suffer the same way the victim had died. "My mother was attacked and badly wounded before bleeding to death." The kit whimpered slightly after that. "Alright, I'll get to it at the Hunt." The Shadows Leader purred, "Good job, sevgili, I'm glad you're such a loyal assassin for us." Lilyfoot looked away. She had only agreed to the Shadows because she wanted to figure out what happened to her family, and she wanted revenge on the Clans. They had killed her brother, her mother, and her father. So she helped the Shadows with their dirty work, because they were helping her find out who killed her beloved family. Lilyfoot remembered her days as a rogue, and the way she felt when FlameClan found her and brought her in to the Clan. The remorse. The anger. The need for revenge. "Go now, sevgili, do not fail." ~ The Hunt started out well. Lilyfoot pinpointed Creampelt easily and slowly drew her close to the edge of SkyClan territory. Before the warrior knew what was going on, Lilyfoot pounced. The cream colored warrior fell easily, and Lilyfoot slit her open across the belly. Creampelt's eyes rolled over and Lilyfoot quickly located a fox den and stole some fox dung. She covered the scent quickly, masking her own scent. Then, slipping back out, she grabbed her squirrel and pretended to enter the clearing. Lilyfoot let out a caterwauling scream. Immediately, Cederfang was at her side, whispering encouragements in her ear. She felt relaxed with the brown tom next to her, and she sank into his pelt. "She's dead, Cedarfang, I was hunting, and then I found her lying here dead with fox scent everywhere." "It's okay, it's not your fault." It was ironic how he said that. It was Lilyfoot's fault, and it was not going to be okay. She may have succeeded in today's mission, but there would be so much more. Cedarfang guided her away from the gruesome scene and she closed her eyes, "Do you think the fox killed Creampelt?" The brown tom didn't answer right away, and Lilyfoot could see that he was nervous about something, "The fox scent shows that Creampelt was probably killed by the fox, but the wound she died from was terribly savage. Foxes don't kill that way." "Maybe it just did it because Creampelt was fighting back?" He looked at me, "Maybe cats like you will believe that, but I think she was murdered, and I'm pretty sure others will think that too." Well, isn't that fun? "M-murdered?" Cedarfang wrapped his tail around me, "But I'll protect you, Lilyfoot, I will." ~ Lilyfoot moped around the next day after the Hunt. It had been cancelled due to Creampelt's mysterious death. Cedarfang had talked with the FlameClan leader, Runestar, and told her about his theory. Runestar had discussed with the other two leaders, Ashstar and Maplestar, and they all concluded that Creampelt was indeed murdered by someone. Lilyfoot stayed out of the action, fearing that she would be found out. Cedarfang stayed out most of the day, and she was reluctant to go anywhere herself. "Hey Lilyfoot, can you go hunting with Redleaf and Thornpelt?" The light brown tabby she-cat looked up, "Sure!" She chirped, trotting past the deputy, Stormwhisker and joined the two cats at the entrance. They filed outside quickly, each spreading out to find prey for the Clan. Lilyfoot was aware that Redleaf and Thornpelt were both cautious of their surroundings. Probably watching for any murderers on the loose. The only murderer you'll find here is me. Lilyfoot tried to act nervous too, just to fit in, but she knew that there was nothing to worry about. No one was coming to kill them. In fact, the only cat coming to kill anyone was right beside them anyways. ...when things are promised to you... Chapter Two ...when everything you know is gone... Lilyfoot sighed, stretching her legs as she slowly got up from her nest. The warriors were sitting upright, discussing about the murder of Creampelt. "I heard that Creampelt was dead before she even hit the ground." "How did anyone know that?" "Perhaps...the cat who gave you the information is the killer?" "You aren't saying that Cedarfang is a killer!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse Category:Prompts